Talk:Summon Unbound Dremora
So, summoned a dremora using this spell, when you do that, it should appear to be fought into submission and then it will disappear several times, I pick up its sword as it disappears and it decides not to come back every time I cast the spell. Help! :Hey there! Sorry to hear you're having trouble. I looked into this for you and found that there is no known solution (yet) for this bug. It appears that the only option at present is to reload a previous state and NOT loot the body or pick up the sword. It may be because Dremora weapons weren't fully programmed into the game, as they were in Oblivion. No idea. Also, remember to sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~) so we know who you are :). --— Radical D (bother \ 00:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I have been having a problem with him not coming back AFTER The quest was completed. I would cast this spell and all it would do is absorb my Magicka. Is it a one time thing? Or can he only be summoned in the summoning circle? 17:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Same thing here, but the Dremora seems to have taken up residence where he was summoned. What is extremely odd is that he does not react to anything I do, except when I order a follower to attack him. Spells fly right through him, weapons don't cause a single reaction, no other NPC's, even enemies, can hurt him. I even got him to fall off of the bridge to the college and he didn't even flinch. Eventually he became unhostile and he walked back up to the college, through the Hall of Attainment, and to the exact same spot he was before. This is on the PS3, so there is no consoleing him out of existance. Is there any way I can make him go away, or do I have an impervious daedra living on the roof forever? 08:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm on PS3 too and I've just finished this quest. Last I checked the spell is Sumon Unbound Dremora for 999 seconds. Maybe the spell hasn't worn off yet? After I summon the dremora, the spell wich command him has no effect, it says that he is to powerfull for this. Then I kill him in two shots and: nothing further in the quest story.. what should i do with this hansom??.... 12:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I summoned one after the quest and it appeared in a random location instead of the roof where you aquire the spell. He is indestructible, but he just walks around, not attacking and not able to be spoken with. Will he ever go away?William slattery (talk) 23:08, June 18, 2013 (UTC) quest spell Can this spell only be used during the quest? Monkey-_ 17:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) (xbox 360 version) after summoning the unbound dremora and completing the conjuration quest there was a dragon attack, this made him wander my mages college afterwords, now however immediatetly after talking to the Augur in the Midden in the "Good Intentions" quest Ancano was engaged in combat with the unbound dremora. Now considering the dremora has no hitbox I am worried about how I am going to deal with this any ideas? 06:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) My unbound dremora has taken a dislike to Ancano and will last I saw chased him away from the college. While it was hilarious to watch, I do not know if they made up or if Ancano will come back. If anyone can tell me this has no effect please do. Misk Wisk (talk) 20:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, same story for me. I summoned the dremora, bashed him with my shield so he would lose his weapon, then I would take it. But after the quest was done I could not summon him anymore. My guess is, this spell is quest-specific and has no other use, just like Vision of the Tenth Eye has no use beyond the Illusion Ritual SpellI quest. Does anyone have any thought on this? C0Rb3N (talk) 12:59, May 2, 2014 (UTC)